You've Got Mail!
by Aburame Megumi
Summary: When Shino and his friend Neji get ahold of his sister Megumi's email, things don't...end well for anyone. [KibaMegu][NejiTen][ShinoHina if you look really hard...] PLEASE REVIEW!


Chibi and Megumi were hanging out in Chibi's room. They were bestest friends! They were...the only NORMAL people in all of Konoha!!!!!! Well, Chibi didn't live in Konoha, which would explain..a lot. Anyway, when Megumi wanted to escape her evil Niisan, or the world of shinobi and death and EMO DRAMATICNESS, she would hang at Chibi's. They'd do-normal stuff-like play DDR, Sims, watch movies, write, draw-yah. nods head

ANyway, at this particular moment in time, they were on Chibi's laptop, listening to "BEFORU"'s song "BReakdown"-becuase they're cool like that.

While they were at it, they opened an AOL instant messenger box, and sent a message to hinata. Poor HInata chan was too shy to talk to many peopel, so they befriended her. As they typed, they saw a curious member pop up.

"Nee-chan" it read.

Chibi's eyebrow went up, curious. And as she clicked on it, it said it was from...Aburame Megumi!

"?!" Megumi was confused as to how she could send a message to herself from home, and Chibi was puzzled-and then they thought "NEE CHAN..." ... "SHINO!" they both shouted at once.

Megumi grabbed for the keyboard. "Nii-san BAKA?!"

Megumi (well, Shino really): 'Sup?

Chibi (well, really Megumi): SUP?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY COMPUTER! HOWD YOU GET MY PASSWORD!!!

Megumi: ...my bugs, remember?

Chibi: GAHHH! megumi bangs head against wall. Chibi watches, concerned

Megumi: Anyway, I thouhgt you'd liek to konw that Neji and I are doing our best to destroy your room...and your life. Shino hears in background "GENTLE FISTS!!!" as Neji whacks down a wall

Chibi: NANIIIII?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Now Chibi read this whole conversation, and gently tapped Megumi on teh shoulder "Should we go over there?"

Megumi typed furiously

Chibi: GET OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU!!!

Megumi: Ooh snap-i'm scared-all the way out in...wherever Chibi lives! hidden for privacy's sake, and no stalkers can find her! BUCHWAH!!!

Chibi: I'LLL---

MegumI: Oh, look who it is. Kiba Inuzuka just logged in!

Megumi froze, bright red. 

Megumi: And he's on your favourites too!

Megumi glared at the screen.

Chibi: DONT YOU DARE!!!

Megumi: Oh, Kiba kuuunnnn!!!! ♥ ♥

Chibi laughed at the concept of Shino typing hearts. Megumi glared. "NOOOOoOoOOoOoOoO!!!" she screamed at the screen. Chibi was rolling on the floor laughing.

Megumi glared again. "Gomen-" Chibi replied.

Kiba (shino pasted it, to her torture): ...Megumi chan?

MegumI: I LOVE YOU KIBA KUNN!!!

Megumi's jaw dropped. ""NNOOOOOOO!O!!! BAKA! BAKA!!!"

Kiba:...???!!!

MeguMI: You're sooo cute and hot and strong and handsome and...I LVOE YOU !!!!

Chibi tried to contain her lauhgs, but megumi muttered "SH" and Chibi stopped, pinching Megumi behind the neck. So much for...normal get together.

Chibi: SHINO YOU BAKA!!! STOP THAT!!!

Kiba:...do you mean that?

Megumi: .

oO Shino knew chat smiley faces...

Megumi: I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER!!!! shino copies parts of megumi's diary into this. Neji tries to keep his stoic face, thouhg he can't deny that's he's entertained with his cousin's friend, or his friends' sister-whatever, being tortured.

Megumi gripped the screen and screamed. Chibi's mom ran up, asking if they were ok. When she saw Megumi rolling across the floor in tears, Chibi explained that this was a normal...kunoichi thing.

Kiba: ...

MegumI: ...do you not love me back?!

Kiba:...welll...

Megumi:

Kiba: But-

Megumi: IM NEVER TALKIGN TO YOU AGAIN!!!

Megumi practically screamed. Chibi covered her mouth and tackled her to the floor.

"ITS. JUST. AN. IM! CHILL OUT!" Chibi harshly whispered in her ear.

"But-He'll think that-" Megumi began lamely.

MeguMI: Too bad you aren't here to see Neji ROTF. Neji glares at Shino, and steals keyboard

This is Hyuuga Neji (megumi: as though we don't know that...). Too bad about Inuzuka. shakes head

Chibi: YOU----YOURE EVEN WORSE THAN ONII SAN BAKA!!!

Megumi:...You shouldn't say that about Shino. Or me. we could kill you with one gentle blow...

megumi grabbed her lucky pen, unfirled a scrolll and shouted "KANJI NO JUTSU!!!"

"YOU IDIOT!!" Chibi shouted, tackling her to the carpet. "REMEMEBR-WE're in the...NoRMAL WORLD HERE! NO JUTSU!"

Megumi sighed, disappointed, but typed. Typed furiously.

Chibi: ...YOU WILL SUFFFER!!!

Kiba:...Megumi chan? R U There?

Megumi (still Neji): no.

Kiba: But you just-

Megumi: NO. 

Chibi: KIBA KUN!!! NO I"m HERE!!!!!

MeguMI: neji snickers Pathetic.

Chibi: HOWD YOU LIKE IT IF I SENT A MESSAGE TO TENTEN!!!!

neji freezes. Shino: What is it, Neji? reads im history, adn snickers Oh-Tenten chan...

Megumi had it! She opened up a fresh email, typed in Tenten's adress, and began to write (using another return adress of course)

"Tenten chan...  
I may look all stoic, but deep inside..."

She and Chibi figured out what to say...

"I'm very emotional---"

They both laughed their heads off.

"And I love you with a deep undying lvoe that if you don't return it, I think I'll die..."

Chibi began to bud tears in her eyes, cracking up so hard.

Chibi (Megumi to Neji) : How do you like them apples? sends Neji the text of the message.

Megumi: neji freezes and falls back in half busted up chair

Shino stole the keyboard now.

MegumI: Nee chan-you idiot!

Chibi: HAHAHA! I kiill you both!

Megumi: ...?!

Chibi: I can always send Hinata something...

MegumI?!?!?!?!?!

Chibi: I CAN!!! laughs insanely SO GET OUT OF MY ROOm!! NOW!!!!!! 

Megumi: shino smirks, and turns web cam on I think its too late for you to bargain... turns cam around to stuffed animals that Neji is lighting on fire

Megumi cried again. "MY STUFFED ANIMALS!!!!!! SQUIRRRELlL!!!"

megumi as neji again: Youre weak. Pathetic. Your destiny is to be weak. And pathetic. You cant escape it. It is fate. And fate can not be changed once it has been decided. You will always be a loser, becuase you are a loser and once that has decided, you will always be whjat a loser is: a loser. Everything you do proves it. You're not even an Aburame. Youre WEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkneji's ks keep running donw the paper. His speeches lasted a while...

Chibi begins to count the Ks in that. megumi scrolled down, and saw Neji holding a lighter up to her squirrel plush named Foamy. Shino grabbed some of her poems on her tangled pile of DOOm of a desk , crumpling them and tossing them in teh trash.

On the web cam, Megumi screamed and screamed. Shino laughed evily. Chibi pouted and glared. "Some brother you are!" she shouted. Neji smirked.

"Ha! I dont have to share in the family guilt!" he replied.

"YOU'LLL PAY FOR HOW MEAN YOU ARE TO HINATA CHAN THOUGH----MEANIE!!!!!" Megumi shouted with a pointed index finger of determination.

Neji passed that off easily.

"Ha! You're life shall be utter misery now!!!" Shino glared throuhg his glasses.

oO Megumi and Chibi looked at each other and laughed. "Um...whatever. You're such a baka!"

Neji smirked. "This is just the beginning, realize."

Megumi's eyebrow went up.

"Let's just go over there, Megumi chan!" Chibi decided for her friend, grabbing Megumi by the wrist, running to the car that her mom was already magically in, and they drove to Konoha!!!

Megumi and Chibi ran up the steps of the Aburame household, bursting throuhg the doors. Well, wait-rewind.

As they ran down the street, they saw Kiba. He looked...dejected. 

"Konichiwa, Kiba kun!" Megumi waved, blushing. 

"...Megumi0chan?" he asked, surprised. 

"Kiba-gomen nasai for that message. Shino nii san baka got a hold of my computer-"

"Oh-that would explain... a lot." he scratched his head, turnign red.

Megumi blinked. "What...what did he say?"

"He posted this whole poem about how---" Kiba's eyes went wide remembering it.

flashback

Megumi: Kiba kun! I wrote this whole poem JUST FOR YOU!!! ♥

Kiba?!

MegumI: (random freewrite)  
Through the woods he runs  
No shadow can catch him  
Eyes deeper than the deepest night  
Hair rough, yet handsome-  
Strength lingers  
As he passes by  
His Akamaru  
Faithful by his side  
Oh if he were mine...  
Oh if I could follow  
something something, pegleg doesnt care

end flashback

Kiba blinked. Megumi got worried. "WHAT DID HE SAY, KIBA KUNNN!!!!!" Megumi cried, grabbign Kiba byt he shoulders. Chibi watched in amusement.

Kiba pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, blushing. He...printed teh whole thing out oO

It read:

"Through the woods he runs  
No shadow can catch him  
Eyes deeper than the deepest night  
Hair rough, yet handsome-  
Strength lingers  
As he passes by  
His Akamaru  
Faithful by his side  
Oh if he were mine...  
Oh if I could follow  
something something, pegleg doesnt care"

Megumi blushed to realize that that was taken..out of her...Diary...Snap crackle and pop.

"But yah," Kiba's eyes wandered to the ground as he pushed the paper back into his coat. Megumi turned crimson.

"Well, thank you kiba kun!" Megumi said hopefully. "I'm so sorry-about all that-" her eyes wandered to the ground.

"No-problem," Kiba replied lamely. 

So now, Megumi and Chibi ran up the steps of the Aburame household, bursting throuhg the doors. They ran down the hall to see the door of Megumi's room ripped off the hinges, carelessly tossed to the side. Neji and Shino were prettyfying the walls with spray paint, and Foamy the squirrel lay in a corner, his tial burning.

Megumi and Chibi screamed. Neji smirked. Making people miserable...was fun. 

Megumi jumped on Foamy, trying to pu tout the small flame. Shino was ROTF, laughing. Chibi glared.

"WEAK! PATHETIC!" Neji pointed his finger like a four year old. Shino was still laughing.

"Haaaa-----neee-chan..." 

"YOU WEENIEES!!!" Chibi glared, and threw a clock at them.

Tenten magically jumped through the window, shattering glass dramatically. Everyone stared at the appearence of this kunoichi.

"Neji...kun..." tenten began, out of breath, blushing. "What's...with this emaiL?"

Neji froze. "What...email?"

"the one from this house-signed by you!" she grabbed the paper from her shirt, and began to read aloud:

"Tenten chan...  
I may look all stoic, but deep inside...  
I'm very emotional---  
And I love you with a deep undying lvoe that if you don't return it, I think I'll die...  
I've loved you since we first met  
But I could never admit it until now.  
Neji "

Everyone stared for a momnet, then Shino fell into a fit of laughs. AGAIN. Chibi and Megumi lauhged, and did a high five/secretr hand shake. Neji froze for a moment, thinkging "UMm...well..."

"Well...I...Um...Eto... Anoo..." Neji tried to think of something in his genius brain, but nothign came. Tenten gave him a suspicious yet playful eye. He turned red, and ran thoruhg Megumi's wall, Tenten at his heels.

Shino was still laughing OOC, until Chibi and Megumi pulled out silly string cans, and from prior experience, Shino knew that that was when one...retreated.

So there Chibi and Megumi were, looking at the half burning, half spray painted or sillystringed room of Aburame Megumi. megumi chuckled to herself, and Chibi began to laugh. 

"Stupid...guys!" Megumi replied.

"I think Kiba kun likes you! He actually...HA!...kept that poem!!!"

MEgumi blushed.

So much for a normal day.

END! now computer, do not delete! please!!!!!


End file.
